


It's Still Beautiful

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Blood, Death, Hannibal is equally obsessed, Hannigram - Freeform, Imagery, It'sStillBeautiful, M/M, Murder Husbands, Obsessive Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything Will sees is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Still Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I voice typed this whole thing. Sorry if it's lacking.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

The sheer, savage fluidity in their movements as they killed the dragon in perfect synchronization. The way that the blood on his hands could represent the darkness inside him, thanks to the light of the moon. How undeniably predatorial Hannibal had looked with blood dripping from his mouth. The mouth that he had just used to tear out someone’s throat.

  
Will’s definition of beauty had always been different than what other people believed. And in his mind, the blood splatters and the sharp pain in his body, were beautiful. The look of pure adoration and pride in Hannibal’s eyes was beautiful. Their defeat of the Great Red Dragon was beautiful.

  
This dangerous beauty was something that Hannibal had always wanted to share with somebody, and the moment he had meant Will he had already begun plotting. He wanted Will to see and understand this beauty that only he had ever been able to see, and now Will could see it too.

  
It was so dark and twisted, and would surely make people who were normal or at least tried to be normal, disgusted. And yet for the first time in his life, Will did not care about what other people thought. This moment was not about other people and their feelings and the way they regarded the world around them. This was between two men who had finally come together as equals.

  
God, but it was beautiful. Wiall couldn’t just let go of the fact. It just kept ringing through his head over and over and over. This was actually something that he was not likely to ever forget that he didn’t want to forget it.

  
In some distant part of his mind, he could acknowledge that these kinds of desires were not right. But Will had wasted his entire life away trying to be society’s definition of ‘right’ and he had never succeeded. Why couldn’t Will just be honest with himself for once and not care about what others thought?

  
Will reached out for Hannibal, like he always did. It seemed that no matter what transpired between them or in their lives, they were somehow always trying to reach out to one another in some way. Because they had become stability for one another. Hannibal had truly fostered co-dependency between them, and Will was certain that neither could ever survive another separation.

  
Will didn’t want to be separated. He had thought those eight months were terrible, and then he had to have a repeat that was four times as long. It wasn’t an experience he was ever looking to repeat.

  
Will knew very well how unhealthy it was to be so addicted to something/someone. Will could enumerate every mental illness that could be attached to such a situation. And he might possibly suffer from one or all of them. And he didn’t care.

  
Hannibal was like his other half. The part of him that he did not want to acknowledge for years. And in a way, Will was like the part of Hannibal that Hannibal hadn’t wanted to acknowledge. Hannibal did not like admitting that he had weaknesses, and Will did not like admitting that he liked the darkness inside of himself. It was as if they needed each other in order to fully come to grips with themselves.

  
And it was beautiful.

  
The intensity between them. The way that Hannibal nuzzled the side of his head. The way his hands clutched Will’s shirt as if he could never let go. It was flattering. Nobody had ever treated Will in such a way, and he liked it. And most people would be disgusted to have such attention on themselves, but he thought it was beautiful.

  
Hannibal’s warmth seeped into Will’s chilled body. It was like an inferno, and Will pulled the man even closer, intent on absorbing the heat for himself. It seemed that no matter what, Hannibal was always leaving him burning in some way.

  
And for the first time during their entire courtship, the burning felt good. The burning was beautiful. Will wanted more of the burning.

  
He wanted to climb inside Hannibal and never leave. He wanted to keep Hannibal for himself and never let anybody else ever see him ever again. He wondered if Hannibal felt the same way.

  
Hannibal’s heartbeat lay right beneath Will’s ear. It was calm and steady, despite the fact that both had literally just been knocked around and had just won an important battle. Hannibal was right, a steady heartbeat and pulse during a murder did make all the difference.

  
Why had Will never bothered to initiate physical contact between them before? They should have done this ages ago. They should have just admitted how they truly felt.

  
Sometimes he had to bemoan all of the ridiculous metaphors that had passed between he and Hannibal. Why couldn’t they have just said what they meant? It would have saved them so much trouble.

  
That was what it was like for couples. They always had their ups and their downs and they always had to learn to grow together. And while he did not know exactly how, Will knew that he and Hannibal were together.

  
It was beautiful.

  
He wanted to see more. He wanted to know more. He wanted to know everything there was to know about Hannibal. And at the same time, there was one last thing that he wanted to do.

  
A test for the universe, to see if he and Hannibal were truly meant to be together. And if they were truly meant to share and explore in this beauty together, then he would embrace it with everything in him.

  
It was beautiful when Will pulled himself into Hannibal’s arms.

  
It was beautiful when Hannibal accepted his affection and returned it.

  
It was beautiful when Will wrapped  his arms around Hannibal and pulled them both over the cliff.

  
It was beautiful when Hannibal allowed him to.

  
It was beautiful when they somehow managed to pull themselves from the roiling waves.

  
It was beautiful when they fled together.

  
It was beautiful when they took care of Hannibal’s former bride(and Will subtly rubbed in that he was the last).

  
And everything that came afterward was also beautiful.

  
And now, even after all this time, it’s still beautiful.

* * *

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
